Hell Fire Camp
by Kidea
Summary: We all know that school camp is usually hell. People get bus sick and someone always ends up going home. Well Hell Fire Camp is rumored to be cursed as the worst camp any school will go to. First appearance of my OC. Lemon in later chapters OC,Yaoi,Shonen
1. Bus

Kidea: Ok guys, this will be the last fanfic I do until this and Fuglefjer are finished…and if I'm feeling mean fangirls too only. Anyway this will be only 7-8 chapters long. May we all acknowledge that school camps are hell.

Hell Fire Camp CHAPTER 1 - THE BUS 

"Uh, I don't feel well." A queasy voice moaned from his seat by the window.

"Oh stop complaining. It's not that bad." A tall brunette snapped from the seat behind the whining raven-haired boy.

"The roads are windy! I feel really queasy." The other boy shouted and then whimpered, curling into a ball. The brunette huffed and leaned back and closed his eyes. The blond next to him sighed and leaned over the seat in front.

"Don't worry Duke. We're almost there…hey why not ask the teachers if you can go sit up front?" The blond smiled happily. The raven-haired boy nodded the blond called to one of the teachers.

"Yes Mr. Wheeler? What is it?" The slender female teacher asked and she saw Duke looking very pale.

"Duke doesn't feel well. Can he go and sit up the front Nagasaki-sensei?" Joey asked and grinned when she nodded warmly. Duke smiled in his thanks and went with her up the front.

"You know that it doesn't actually work to go sit up the front. It's all in your head." The brunette said, his eyes still closed. Joey rolled his eyes and rested his head on the taller boy's shoulder.

"Yeah, well as long as he feels better. Why do ya pick on him Seto? He is my friend after all." Joey asked tilting his head to looks at the other boy.

"He just annoys me…kind of like how you used to really piss me off." Seto smirked and opened one eye to look at the grinning blond. He kissed Joey's head and the shuffled in his seat and went back to sleep. Joey heard a faint rumbling and he looked down into the isle to see a red apple and a green apple rolling towards the front. He leaned over Seto to get a better look at who had rolled them.

"I should have guessed." A deep voice came from the seat across the isle.

"Who is it Yami? I can't see." Joey whined. Yami laughed and smirked.

"Guess." He said simply and Joey knew who it was. Both him, Yami, Seto and the smaller boy next to Yami all jumped when someone shouted from the back of the bus.

"Yes hill! Now we'll see who goes the fastest!" A raspy British accent shouted as he and a spiky haired Egyptian darted past Yami and Joey to the front of the bus and darted back with the apples in hand.

"Joy." Seto said sarcastically. The smaller boy next to Yami slumped over the pharaoh.

"What on earth…how long have I been asleep?" He mumbled and then gazed sleepily at the boys who were now situated at the back of the bus again.

"You've been asleep for about three hours Yugi…and Bakura and Marik have just found entertainment that doesn't involve sex." Yami said simply and rolled over and cuddled his hikari. Yugi smiled and snuggled into the older boy happily and closed his eyes again. Yami closed his eyes to and tried to fall asleep too. There was a loud thud and a high pitch yelp when the bus went over the hill. Joey and Seto looked back to see the apples rolling down the isle again and a pale white haired boy lying on the floor rubbing his head.

"Are you ok Ryou!" A smaller Egyptian boy called and crawled over to his friend.

"I wasn't ready for that hill. Don't worry I'm fine Malik." Ryou smiled warmly and Malik pulled him back onto the seat and hugged him. Ryou sighed and rested his head on Malik and stared out the window.

"Go green!" The other white haired boy shouted.

"Go red!" The taller Egyptian shouted.

"Marik, Bakura! Be quiet!" A hulky male teacher shouted from his seat somewhere in the middle of the bus. Bakura and Marik snarled evilly and Bakura pouted. Malik pulled down his lower eyelid and stuck out his tongue.

"You're going to get in even more trouble with Kotama-sensei if you keep that." Malik snapped and stroked Ryou's hair affectionately.

"Shut up Malik." Bakura snapped and then sighed and cuddled up to Malik and patted Ryou's cheek. Marik grinned and flopped onto Bakura and they lay like that for a while.

----

In total the buss trip took about ten hours. By the end of it everyone wanted to jump out eh windows of the bus while it was still moving. Whether is be to get away from who they were sitting next to, the noise of chattering girls or Marik and Bakura's antics.

"Freedom!" A brunette with spiky hair called as he lept of the bus and grabbed his bag.

"Free at last! What first Tristen?" Joey called and raced over to his bag and started hunting for Seto's. Once he found it he threw it to the tall brunette who caught it with ease.

"I say we find our cabin and dump our junk…then we go do something fun!" Tristen grinned and the two boys ran off to go find their room. Yami and Bakura were eyeing the entry sign to the camp.

"This shall be interesting." Yami said and slung his bag over his shoulder.

"I don't think the last people to come here enjoyed it too much." Bakura said quirking an eyebrow at the sign and then following the pharaoh, reveling the wording on the sign. At one point it must have read 'BONFIRE CAMP'. Someone had scribbled out the bon and written 'hell' above it. Under neither some kid had written 'beware' so the sign now read 'HELL FIRE CAMP – beware'.

"Joy." Seto said sarcastically and rolled his eyes at the immaturity of some people.


	2. Day One

Kidea: Ok let's get on with it.

Seto: Kidea doesn't own Yugioh don't sue her or you will have no case…and I will give her my very highly paid and immensely good lawyers.

Kidea: Thank you Seto…though I was gonna ask Joey to do the disclaimer…ah well.

Joey: pouts

Yugi: One last thing. Please review Kidea's fanfics! Other wise she'll stop adding new chapters.

Hell Fire Camp CHAPTER 2 – DAY ONE 

Each cabin held 6 people at the most, some only held 4, but others held 8. Seto rolled over in his sleep and his eyes shot open when there was nothing left to roll onto. He jumped up when whatever he rolled onto yelped in protest.

"What the?" The brunette groaned rubbing his shoulder where he'd hit whoever was lying on the floor. A blond head appeared from under the covers and gave a pouting glare in Seto's direction.

"That hurt Seto." Joey whined and Seto gave a small laughed. He pulled back the covers on Joey's bed slightly and slid in next to the amber eyed boy.

"Gomen, it was an accident. My bed is bigger than these bunks. Even with you in it." The taller boy sighed and kissed Joey's head gently. The blond gave a small laugh and snuggled into his lovers chest. It ended up being that the last cabin left was one for eight people…the only problem was that there were ten boys left. After much argument two extra beds were found and the whole gang was crammed into one room. There was a moan and a squeal as Ryou too fell out of bed…unfortunately he was on a top bunk. There was a very pissed off shout and then Marik's voice came from inside the sleeping bag.

"Hello Ryou. Come to play with me?" He smirked devilishly. Ryou went wide-eyed and he scrambled off the perverted yami. Marik laughed and a mumbling Bakura clambered down from the top bunk opposite Ryou's bed.

"This sucks." The pale pissed off yami grumbled darkly and pulled out some soap and a face towel.

"Yeah, let's go wash. Then maybe it wont be too bad." Yugi said happily. Everyone nodded and they all grabbed whatever they needed and headed to the bathroom down the end of the cabins.

"May Ra have mercy on us." Was all Yami said when they entered the 'bathroom'.

"Good Lord." Seto gagged and Joey backed away from the room. It was a big bathroom, with four showers and all the other stuff you would find in a normal camp bathroom…but there was one problem. It was covered in graffiti for starters but that didn't matter since you could barely see it under the inch layer of mud that covered the walls and floor…at least they hoped it was mud. The entire bathroom looked like it hadn't been cleaned in year and they could all see the cobwebs that hung from every corner.

"Let the next people clean it." A voice came from behind them. Yugi jumped at the sudden sound and they turned around to see a boy no older than them standing behind them smiling warmly.

""Who are you?" Joey asked bluntly and Ryou smacked him upside the head for being rude. The other boy laughed. He had waist length bleached white-blonde hair that had an inch of black regrowth coming through and was pulled back in a low pony-tail with a metal tube clip and two dragon tails hanging over his shoulders with the same metal tube. He had silver eyes and a very slender body, which made him look rather feminine.

"Me? My name's Ume Kotaru. I'm the managers son." He smiled happily, his eyes traveling over the large group of boys and lingering on Yami.

"That is repulsive." Bakura snarled and pointed to the bathroom.

"Yeah I know. The last people to come here were a bunch of vandals and they covered it in mud and set off mini bombs in there. But anyway, let the next people who are desperate for showers clean it. I'm just telling you that you're better off showering tonight, it gets very messy around here." Ume said simply and began to walk off.

"Right…Hey which way to the dinning hall?" Tristen called out as the blonde boy walked off. Ume turned back.

"Come with me and I'll show ya." He grinned and waited for the gang to catch up. They took way too many turns to remember their way back to their room when they finally reached the dinning hall. Ume lead them inside and over to an empty table and he paused for a second.

"Hey can I sit with you? It's not often I meet new people and you guys seem nice." The white blonde asked suddenly going rather shy. Yami looked up at Ume and smiled.

"Sure, I don't mind. What about you guys?" The former pharaoh asked not really caring what the rest of the gang thought. Most of the gang nodded, Seto didn't care, and Joey and Tristen were already stuffing their faces with toast. Ume smiled broadly and plonked down next to Yami on the end of the table. The breakfast group came around and gave out everyone's food and they sat down at their table. Malik gagged at the bacon on his plate and Marik smiled sympathetically and swapped it for his eggs.

"Thanks Marik." Malik said weakly and kissed his yami's cheek. The tanned yami smirked and stuffed the food into his mouth and gagged before darting outside to spit it out and coming back in looking groggy.

"Oh sorry. I should have told you that my sister is cooking today…well trying to cook. She couldn't cook if her life depended on it. Don't worry I'm the cook of the family and I'll cook for the rest of the week." Ume laughed at the disgusted look on Marik's face.

"You better cook better than that." The blonde yami snarled darkly and sat down pouting.

After eating very little food, because it all tasted gross, a tall girl with curly black hair and cold blue eyes stood up and held up a foghorn. Ume yelped and motioned for everyone to put their hands over their ears. Funnily enough the girl pressed the foghorn and everyone scream.

"Thanks for that Ume." Ryou sighed and removed his fingers from his ears.

"No problem. Enter bitchy instructor #1. That's my oldest sister…she's really bossy." The blonde said looking at his sister like she was the most boring thing on the planet.

"Right! Now that you're all quiet I'll explain the activities for today!" The girl said loudly so she sounded like even in a noisy crowd she wouldn't need a megaphone. A slight murmur passed around the room and she held up the foghorn again and every went silent.

"See what I mean." Ume whispered and looked back up to the front table.

"Ok, first of all, I'll introduce your instructors and supervisors. My name is Erin, I'll take you all for hikes and canoeing. This is Hotakai, my brother. He'll take you rock climbing and orienteering," Erin said pointing to a tall lanky boy standing next to her. He had dark wavy red hair and silver eyes and a nasty smirk playing across his face, "Over there is my mother and father, Hannah and Cole. They will do table setting and cleaning chores with the selected groups." Ume's sister continued and gestured to two people, in their mid 50s, both going grey. The woman, Hannah, had kind blue eyes and dead straight sliver hair with wisps of fading red. Cole had on the other hand had a receding hairline and bits of grey starting to come through his curly black hair and his eyes were stern and blue. Hotakai stepped forward.

"To find your groups for activities, chores and also your cabin groups, though you should know them by now, the lists are posted outside the dinning hall entrance," He said firmly, "Last of all I would like to introduce my youngest brother and sister. They will be doing the cooking while you're here so tell them if you're a vegetarian or have special dietary requirements. They will also be taking you for the flying fox, art classes and on the camping trip on the last night you stay with us." Hotakai finished and everyone was dismissed.

"You know this is gonna be hell…just like the sign states." Ume said as he walked out with the gang. They smiled and laughed and Duke turned to their new blonde friend.

"Your parents have very American names…but you have really Japanese names."

"Our parents are Canadian. We were born in Japan." A female voice said from behind them. It had to be Ume's sister. She had wavy red hair and blue eyes…the total opposite of Ume.

"Canadia," Ume giggled, "Yeah, that's my sister Momo."

Kidea: Yay chapter two! Anyway yes the Canadia thing is something my mum came up with. She goes on about how we're Australian's and we live in Australia so Canadians should live in Canadia Anyway one more bit of useless info – Ume means plum and Momo means peach


	3. Day Two

Kidea: Yay for another horrible day at camp!

Ume: Let's begin the torture!

Yami: Oh joy. Kidea does not own Yugioh and isn't getting anything for this fic.

Seto: I really don't see the point in writing disclaimers. As if you would be writing fanfiction if you owned a huge anime like Yugioh!

Hell Fire Camp 

Ok so yesterday they had ended up having a day of gathering their surroundings. This had proved pretty easy with the help of Ume and Momo. Now they were all situated outside in a big group at the top of a largish hill.

"Right, because you're all city kids and the most exercise you lot probably get is gym and walking to and from school. I decided you needed to run up and down this hill twice before we start today's activities." Erin barked through a megaphone. Everyone groaned and shuffled on the spot.

"Move!" Hotakai shouted and everyone began running down the hill. A few people tripped and Seto stood at the top arguing unwaveringly with Erin. Down the bottom Ume, Momo, Yami, Yugi and all the rest of the gang stood looking up at the huge steep hill. It had rained last night and it turned out that their cabin had a leaky roof, much to Duke's dismay, so now the hill was nothing but a large mudslide.

"I am not running back up," Yami said flatly and Yugi laughed, "What are you laughing at!" He said sounding annoyed and distressed at the same time.

"You really do act like the pharaoh at the best of times." Yugi giggled and Bakura snickered. Ume looked rather confused and shrugged before gabbing Yami's hand and pulling him up the hill after everyone else. All the mud on the hill was rather slippery and Ume slipped on a large puddle of mud and dragged Yami down into the mud with him with a squish. Everyone at the bottom of the hill burst out laughing and Yugi jogged up to go help them and fell down too. Ume rolled over onto Yami and laughed hysterically, his laughter sounding something like a hyena or a demented guinea pig.

"Grrreat." Yami grumbled sarcastically getting up and taking one step before falling back down in the mud on top of Yugi.

"Hey Yami." Yugi said grinning evilly before sloshing mud into his yami's hair.

"YUGI!" The older boy cried out and fell backwards.

"Nice one Yugi." Tristen shouted and he ran up the hill with the rest of the gang in toe. Momo continued running and went all the way to where Seto and Erin were still arguing.

"If that was me or Momo we'd be black and blue right now." Ume grinned and grabbed Tristen's hand and pulled the taller boy down into the mud. Tristen blushed when the blonde rolled on top of him, placing his hands on the brunette's chest and straddling his hips.

"Uh…hi." He said his face heating up more with every word he said.

"Hello!" Ume grinned and put his face so close to Tristen's they were nose to nose, "Why you blushing so bad?" He asked innocently.

"Because you're being a flirt dear hikari." A monotone voice came from behind Yami who jumped a foot in the air and whirled around to face the new comer.

"Hey Kara! These are my new friends!" Ume grinned happily and lept over and went to hug the older boy, who side stepped him and raised an eyebrow when the blonde fell face first into the mud.

"Don't call me Kara." He said his face showing he was annoyed but it barely showed in his voice. He was the spitting image of Ume but his hair was longer, it reached the back of his knees, and it stuck out wildly around his fringe.

"Sorry Karanal. Anyway, everyone, this is Karanal. He's my yami. I know I can tell you guys because you're all yami and hikari's too…well Yugi and Yami and Ryou and Bakura and Malik and Mark are at least." The shorted blonde grinned. Duke was amazed he could say most of that in one breath.

"It's been awhile, my Pharaoh." Karanal said bowing to Yami who blushed slightly.

"I'm not Pharaoh anymore. You don't need to bow." He said waving his hands in front of his face and Karanal looked up.

"He's creepy and polite…but very creepy." Ume grinned and grabbed Tristen's hand and pulling him up the hill. Duke and Joey followed.

"Wow another yami and hikari pair. Does this mean there are more Millennium Items?" Ryou asked as everyone else began to trudge back up the hill.

"Yes actually. Just one. Ume received the Millennium Blade as a gift from a strange man dressed in white on his 14th birthday (A/N-Shadi people! It was Shadi.) I was given my own body only last year. So I am still new to the modern age." Karanal said growing quiet at the last part. Marik quirked an eyebrow questioningly.

"Do you know what you were. I mean Yami was the Pharaoh, derr, and Bakura and I were thieves…what were you?"

"I was two things. I was originally a Harem boy, but when the future high priest Seth saw me use my odd ability, well I was put into training to become the Pharaoh's bodyguard. We were good friends but I was rather greedy and always looking for a challenge. So when I found out the bounty for the heads of Thief King Akefia and his accomplice Mariku Ishtaru I went looking for trouble. Trouble found me first and I was pretty much beheaded on the spot. My life story." They reached the top of the hill and Momo smiled and waved. A very ticked off looking Seto stood behind her, with an Ume shaped mud print on his clothing. Ume lay on the ground with swirly eyes and Tristen, Joey, and Duke were trying to wake him up.

Kidea: Sorry it was short but I'm only doing one event per day. If you want me to go into more detail I'll do a story about him once Fuglefjer is finished. Just mention it in your review. I'm slowly running out of idea's for bad things that happen on this camp. If you got any suggestions they are much welcome

I'm sorry I've been taking so long with this update. I just got back to school and I've got a mountain of work, I'm still settling in to my new job and I just got a new boyfriend. Please be nice because I'm very very sorry '


End file.
